


slow dance with u

by chaengienism



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, IT'S SAMO, Kinda don't, Kinda fluff, Prom, bubbline uwu, marceline made me do this, samo, slow dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengienism/pseuds/chaengienism
Summary: why don't you take the chance? i've got the moves i'd like to provei want to slow dance with you.





	slow dance with u

**Author's Note:**

> and because i'm being sad and bubbline cheered me up, here's an au about the song. hope you like it! (and my moots demanded me to write an au about my life soooo here it is.)
> 
> please, please, read this while listening to Marceline's Slow Dance With You. I got inspired by listening to it lmao.
> 
> Strucci and Wizmoo, if you're out there. This is your wish. PLEASE DON'T SPOIL YOU DORKS SKSKSKJS.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @chaengienism
> 
> ps. marcy is so amazing, she deserved her own show. and please, we want a whole show full of princess bubblegum and marceline moments sjsjsksk.
> 
>  
> 
> \- kate.

[ slow dance with u ]

_why don't you take the chance? i've got the moves i'd like to prove_

_i want to slow dance with you._

“Honey? The car’s ready.” Her mother spoke from outside her room. “Where’s Ten, by the way?”

The door opened, revealing Momo in her black dress, looking beautiful as ever but with a frown on her face. She pursed her lips and sighed, “Ten’s not…. Coming.”

Mrs. Hirai blinked twice, shocked. “What? Why?”

Momo sighed deeply, “I don’t know, Mom… and I don’t care. Please, let’s talk this some other time.” She begged, walking passed her Mom and went to the living room.

Her Mom shook her head and quickly followed her daughter. Momo was fixing her dress and getting ready to go outside when her mother called her. “Momo.”

Momo turned around and replied, “Yes, Mom?”

She smiled and said, “You look beautiful.”

That made Momo feel better. “Thanks, Mom. I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s alright. Have fun, okay?”

Momo chuckled, “Of course, Mom.”

 

//

It’s the month of February, the month of love, and that means that High School Prom is going to happen. And here Momo is, going to the venue where the Prom will be held. The girl is wearing a black cocktail dress that matches her slim figure and heels that matches her dress. She’s ten minutes late and that means Jihyo will scold the hell out of her later. But the hell she cared, her boyfriend just ditched her and said that he needs to go to Thailand for something important.

Yep, important than her.

She didn’t even know why Ten became her boyfriend when in the first place, it’s just because of curiosity and the pressure her dance team was giving her. They are forcing her to date Ten even though she didn’t like him that much. Ever since Ten confessed that he liked her, the dance team didn’t stop to teased her about dating him.

So, she did.

That made her friends angry for being so dumb.

That made Minatozaki Sana angry.

Sana is the most popular girl and one of the smartest student on campus. The Japanese girl got hate for being popular and for being pretty because guys wanted to date her.

Well, who wouldn’t, right?

But Momo will get in their way.

They are best friends ever since middle school. In an instant, they clicked. Having the same interest and hobbies, they became friends.

Best friends.

As they were growing up, Sana became the "girl" who everyone likes. Sana is the type of every guy (and girl). Smart, pretty, hot, talented, cute, etc. What more you could ask?

Hirai Momo is pretty, too. Hot if that's the right term. She's one of the hottest girl on campus and she, for the love of god, is not aware of it. But she didn't mind the boys (and girls) who wanted to date her. She's too focused on studying, dancing and eating. The girl is pretty much dense. Guys and girls lined up to get into her pants but here she is, becoming the "bodyguard" of Minatozaki Sana.

Not literally but in some sort of way.

Suddenly, her phone beeped.

_1 message._

She opened the message and it was from her one of her friends, Myoui Mina.

_Told you, Ten will ditch you._

Momo rolled her eyes and replied.

_Fuck it, Mina. I’m not in the mood._

A few minutes later, her phone began to ring.

_Mina calling…_

“What is it?”

_“The guy’s a jerk. Why don’t you believe me?”_

Momo chuckled, “He’s not, okay? Besides, he said he have something ‘important’ to do.”

_“Still, the guy’s stupid for not attending prom with you.”_

“You sound like I’m Sana.”

Mina scoffed, _“Come on, Hirai. You’re pretty and kinda popular, too.”_

“Kinda, huh?”

_“I mean— ugh! Ever since you became part of the dance team, the crowd noticed you.”_

“I know, okay. I’m just teasing you.” Momo laughed, “I need to hang up. We’re close to the venue.”

_“Okay, you’re late, Hirai. I just realized by now.”_

Momo giggled, “See you, Myoui.”

 

//

 

_For God’s sake, Momo. Where the hell are you?_

Momo turned off her phone because of the countless texts from Jihyo. She’s tapping her feet in the floor because of anxiousness and looking at the numbers at the top of the elevator door. When she reached the floor, she hurriedly went out of the elevator and found her classmates lining up.

“Thank God, you’re here. The event is about to start.” Her teacher spoke up. “Now, where’s your date?”

Momo’s about to answer when she felt a warm hand held hers. “Here, Ma’am.”

The teacher looked at the both of them and nodded, “Okay, line up at the back.”

She smiled at Momo, “Let’s go, Momoring.” She said, pulling her at the back of the line.

Momo furrowed her eyebrows, “What are you doing?”

Sana raised her eyebrows, “Lining up? With you?”

“I mean, why? You have a date, right? It’s Prom!”

She clung to her arm. “I didn’t have.” Sana smiled softly, “You are my date.”

_Oh._

Momo blinked, she was caught off guard. She came back to reality when they started walking. Momo looked at the girl beside her and _god damn_ , she’s so pretty.

She’s wearing a black slit dress that matches her curves. The slit in her dress is too teasing that everyone couldn’t help but to stare at her. Her makeup and hair suit her beautiful face. And Momo swears to God that Sana is too beautiful that night.

_Too beautiful._

Sana looked at her, with a smile on her face. “We’re next. Just walk and smile, okay?”

Momo smiled back, “Okay.”

The door opened and they walked in the carpet, looking like models walking in a fashion show. The crowd was in awe because two of the hottest girls are each other’s dates.

The fact that Sana’s date is Momo or the fact that Momo’s date is Sana.

The two girls walked to their table and when they sat in their chairs, the teasing, led by Yoo Jeongyeon, started.

“To be honest, you should date each other.” She started and she got a nudged by Nayeon, her girlfriend. “What? I’m serious!”

Nayeon rolled her eyes, “Don’t mind her.”

“Oh, come on, babe! Isn’t it cool that they’ll start dating? Momo’s too protective of Sana while Sana’s too sweet for Momo!”

Momo laughed, “I have a boyfriend, Jeong. Quit it.”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, “Yeah, where is he now? Mo, we knew that you were forced to date him. Why not break up?”

Momo looked down so, Sana stepped in. She held Momo’s hand under the table, squeezing it. “Stop it, Jeong. If Momo’s happy,” She paused then, stared at her. “then, we’re happy.”

Jeongyeon just shook her head, giving up.

The topic died down a bit when the host started speaking. But still, Sana’s hand was still holding hers. She knew Sana’s clingy but it’s different.

_Very different._

 

//

 

“No, sorry.” Sana refused for the nth time to the guy who just asked her to dance.

Momo chewed her food before saying, “If I’ll count the guys who just asked you to dance, my fingers are not enough for it.”

Sana giggled before wiping the sauce on Momo’s lips. “Dork.” Then, tasting it.

Momo shook her head, wiping her lips with a tissue. “But why won’t you dance with them? Just try it! It won’t hurt, you dumb – dumb.”

“Then, I’ll leave you here?”

“And?”

“Alone?”

Momo shrugged, “So?”

“Momo, did you just—" She sighed, “I’ll leave you here while I’m dancing with some random guy? Hell no.”

“Chill.” Momo smirked.

Sana rested her cheek on her palm, looking at Momo. “Some guys asked you to dance, too. Why didn’t you accept them?”

“Uhh… I have a boyfriend?”

“I thought you didn’t like him?”

“Yes, but—" Momo looked away. “I didn’t like him that much. Yes, I’m attracted to Ten but that’s the only thing about him. I didn’t want to dance to those guys because I have a boyfriend. Just because he’s not here, I’ll dance to other guys.”

“Hmm.” Sana replied, nodding her head.

No one talked for a few minutes. They were looking at their friends, dancing with their partners.

Suddenly, Sana stood up, standing in front of Momo; asking.. “Dance with me.”

Momo blinked, “What?”

Sana smiled, “I said, dance with me.”

“Satang, you didn’t have to—"

“You’re my date.” Her soft smile became wider. “I shouldn’t let you sit down here for the rest of the night when we could join the other couples.”

Momo smiled, looking up at her. “We’re not a couple.”

Sana smiled again, “But tonight, we are.”

_She felt something._

Momo accepted her request, holding her hand and the next thing she knew, they were making their way on the dance floor. They squeezed their way in and Momo, the protective she is, not letting Sana being squeezed by wrapping her arms around her waist.

When they reached a certain spot, they stopped walking.

“Now, what?”

Sana reached for Momo’s arm, placing it on her waist. “We…” Then, placed her hands on the back of Momo’s neck. “…dance.”

_Slow dance with you_

Too close.

Sana was too close for Momo. Momo gulped, she’s too mesmerized by Sana’s beauty that she can’t look straight at Sana’s eyes.

_[I just want to slow dance with you](https://genius.com/Marceline-the-vampire-queen-i-want-to-slow-dance-with-you-lyrics#note-15595010) _

“Momo.” Sana’s pursed her lips, stopping herself from laughing. “Why aren’t you looking at me?”

Momo, still looking away, replied. “N-nothing.”

_I know all the other boys are tough and smooth,_

 “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No, of course.” Momo, at last, looked at her. “When did I became uncomfortable?”

_And I got the blues_

Sana thought for a moment, “Now?”

Momo chuckled, “Sorry.” She looked at her hazel-brown eyes. “You’re too beautiful.”

_I want to slow dance with you_

Sana bit her lip, stopping herself from smiling too hard. “Are you… flirting?”

Momo widen her eyes, “O-of course not!” She exclaimed, “I’m just being honest.”

Sana smiled, “Okay, whatever you say.”

_I want to slow dance with you_

The two swayed to their own rhythm, dancing in the corner of the room. It’s like they have their own little world, no one dares to notice the things outside their bubble.

They didn’t want to.

“Why didn’t you dance with them? With the other guys?”

“I didn’t want to.”

_I just want to slow dance with you_

“Why?” Momo asked.

“I want to dance with you.”

_Why don't you take the chance?_

“Oh.”

_I've got the moves I'd like to prove_

Sana smiled, “You’re thousand times better than them, Momoring.”

_I want to slow dance with you_

//

 

“Is it starting?” Tzuyu asked, she just came from the bathroom.

“It’s started, Tzu.” Dahyun replied. “Daniel won the Prom King title.”

“Who do you think won the title?” Chaeyoung asked.

“The Prom Queen?” Mina asked back.

“It’s Irene, of course!” Nayeon exclaimed. “That girl is so gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous than me?” Jeongyeon pouted.

“Gross.” Jihyo grimaced. “I bet it’s Jisoo.”

Sana nodded, “Yeah, she’s pretty, too. But how did you know?”

“Nothing.” Jihyo chuckled, “I just felt it.”

“Are you a fortune teller or something?” Momo asked innocently.

The girls laughed but they stopped immediately when the host started announcing the winners.

“Who do you think this year’s Prom Queen?” The host asked playfully. “Drum roll, please!”

The students started tapping their thighs, making a drum roll sound.

“This year’s Prom Queen is….” He paused.

Momo looked at the girl beside her and whispered, _“Minatozaki Sana.”_

Sana looked back and Momo smiled. “Idiot.” Sana murmured.

“Minatozaki Sana!”

Momo smiled widely, “Told you.”

Sana rolled her eyes with a smile, making her way at the stage.

The students stood up, clapping while Sana was being crowned as the Prom Queen.

Momo smiled for the nth time and thought,

_Beautiful._

“Let’s have our Prom King and Prom Queen dance!”

Sana and Daniel walked in the middle of the dance floor, with their crowns, they looked like a king and a queen.

“They can be a great couple.” Nayeon commented.

Momo looked at the two and Nayeon was right.

_They can be a great couple._

The students suddenly joined and danced their way in the middle with their partners.

Leaving Momo behind.

She pouted, her friends went to the dance floor with their partners. So, there she was, playing games in her phone.

Suddenly, she noticed a hand beside her, asking her to dance.

“No, thanks but I’m good.”

“I know you’re not.”

Momo looked up, seeing Sana with her crown, looking like a princess.

_Scratch that, looking like a queen._

“Where’s Daniel? You two were dancing, right?”

“I left him behind.” Sana smiled softly, “I told you I’ll never let you be alone. So…” She paused. “Dance with me?”

It’s like the first time Sana asked her to dance, they squeezed their way until they found a spot for them to dance. And just like the first time, they were too close.

Too close that Momo smelled her perfume.

_Damn it._

“Am I your excuse so that guys won’t dance with you?”

“No, Momoring.” She denied, playing with Momo’s baby hair that was on her nape, “I just really want to dance with you.”

Suddenly, the music changed from a slow music to a hyper one.

They stopped swaying when they noticed it, then, laughed afterwards. Momo looked at Sana, smirking.

“Then, let’s dance.”

She grabbed Sana’s hands and danced crazily. Sana kept laughing and followed Momo’s crazy dance. The two girls looked like idiots but they didn’t care.

Sana laughed.

And Momo felt so much better.

 

//

 

Momo couldn’t sleep that night.

Especially when Sana said those things.

Suddenly, her phone beeped.

_1 message._

_Hey, Mo. Sorry about tonight. What happened?_

Momo threw her phone on the other side of the bed, she’s not in the mood talking to her boyfriend. She brushed her hands on her face, confused.

“Damn, Minatozaki.”

 

//

 

“Mo, is it true?” Chaeyoung asked.

Momo, not lifting her head from eating, replied. “What true?”

“That you broke up with Ten?”

“Yeah.”

Chaeyoung widen her eyes, sitting in front of her. “Since when?”

“Since last week?” Momo looked at the younger girl. “Why did you ask?”

“The rumor is true, then.”

She raised her eyebrow, “What rumor?”

“Nothing.” Chaeyoung smirked, “I won, Dubu.”

Dahyun, who’s beside Chaeyoung, groaned. “Damn it.” Then, she gave Chaeyoung… _money?_

Sana looked at the two younger girls. “Did you just have a bet?”

Dahyun smiled sheepishly then, pointed at Chaeyoung. “She started it!”

“No, you started it!”

“You are!”

“You—”

“I started it.” Momo rolled her eyes, having a fork in her hand. “For the love of God, quit it. I want to eat.”

“Momoring~” Sana squeeled, hugging Momo. “You’re too cute!”

“Quit it, too. I want to eat.” Momo replied, her red cheeks flushed because of the girl beside her.

 

//

 

“What?” Momo held the sides of her head. “Are you telling me that you’re flirting with Daniel?”

Sana, who was stretching, nodded. “Yep.”

“Since when?”

“I don’t know. Do I need to keep track of that?”

“Of course—” Momo clenched her jaw. “Do you like him?”

“A bit.” Sana replied, stretching her legs.

“Then, why are you flirting with him?”

Sana shrugged, “Just for fun, I guess.” Then, she turned to Momo. “Come on, Momoring. We didn’t wake up so early to chitchats!” She exclaimed, jogging and went ahead of Momo.

Momo breathed deeply, “Dumb – dumb.”

 

//

 

“Ever since she and Daniel hang out, she didn’t hang out with us.” Dahyun pouted. “I mean, yeah it’s her life but we’re her friends, right?”

“Yep.” Chaeyoung agreed. “I miss her, though.”

“Me too.” Tzuyu butted in.

Chaeyoung looked at her, shocked. “Really?”

Tzuyu groaned, “Is it that shocking?”

Chaeyoung pouted, “Sorry.”

“Nah, she’ll be back. Don’t worry.” Momo uttered while reading from her book.

“You said that because she always hangs out with you.” Jihyo murmured. “Like, after class, she always went to your house. It looks like she lived there!”

“And?”

Mina scoffed, “It’s making us envious, Mo.” She rested her cheeks on her palm, “Like, she only hangs out with you but not with us.”

Momo sighed, closing her book. “I’ll talk to her.”

//

 

“Why didn’t you hang out with us anymore?” Momo asked when Sana hugged her and laid her head on Momo’s chest.

“I hang out with you, Momoring.”

“Yeah but with the others?”

“I didn’t have time.” She said, getting comfortable on Momo’s chest.

“Then, why are you always with me?”

“I couldn’t hear you, I’m asleep!”

Momo facepalmed. “Sana—”

“Shh!” She cutely said then, peeked and looked at Momo who’s smiling at her. “Goodnight, Mo.” She murmured, leaning closer and kissed Momo on her cheeks.

Momo smiled, “Goodnight, Satang.”

She felt it again but she brushed it off. It’s always like that, every night. Sana will go to her house and spent a night there. Her parents didn’t mind it because Sana is almost her sister. And every night, before going to sleep, Sana will kiss her goodnight.

And Momo let her.

Momo smiled, then sleep. After a few hours, she woke up because a phone was ringing. She reached the phone on her bedside table, carefully not waking up Sana, and answered.

“Hello?”

 _“Sana—”_ He stopped. _“Who’s this?”_

“It’s Momo.”

_“Oh. I just want to know where Sana is? We have a date tonight.”_

Momo looked at the clock and yawned. “It’s 11pm. Who are you?”

 _“It’s Daniel.”_ He clicked her tongue. _“Can you just please tell me where she is?”_

Momo rested her head on her pillow, still sleepy. “It’s kinda late now, Daniel. Can’t you just cancel it?”

 _“Sana’s been cancelling it for weeks!”_ He exclaimed, startling Momo. _“I-I’m sorry about that.”_

Momo looked at the girl beside her. “It’s okay. I’ll talk to her. I’m sorry about that.”

_“Thanks, Momo.”_

Then, he hung up.

Momo sighed deeply and instead, sleep.

They’ll deal with it tomorrow.

 

//

 

Morning came.

And when she woke up, she found Sana stretching.

Sana noticed her and smiled. “Morning, Momoring.”

“Why are you cancelling your dates with Daniel?”

Sana was caught off guard. “How did you know?”

“Daniel called last night, searching for you.” Momo looked serious. “Don’t change the topic, Minatozaki.”

“I told you, he’s just a fling.”

“And I think he wants more than a fling, Satang.”

Sana looked away. “I didn’t think he’ll take it seriously.”

“What the hell is your problem?” Momo asked, annoyed. “The guy’s great! He’s a gentleman! I saw how he treated you and he’s good for you!” She exclaimed, standing up and went in front of Sana. “What’s stopping you?”

Sana looked away. “It’s none of your business, Mo.”

“What? I’m your best friend! If something’s bothering you, you can tell me.”

“Just—”

“Tell me!”

“I liked you!”

Momo blinked, confused. “W-what?”

Sana closed her eyes tightly. “I like you, Momo. You idiot.”

Momo went closer. “Are you serious?” But Sana stepped backward.

“Do you think I’m kidding?” Sana looked at her and there are tears in her eyes. “I’m fucking serious.”

Momo gulped, “H-how…?”

“Since that night.” Sana sighed, “Since we danced that night, I realized that I liked you. I just didn’t want to accept it.” She looked down, “That I love my best friend this whole time.” She confessed.

Sana looked at Momo, who’s shocked at the sudden confession. “You didn’t notice it, do you?” She chuckled sadly. “It’s okay, Mo. I knew. You thought it’s a friend’s thing.”

Momo gulped.

“But friends didn’t kiss each other, Momo.”

Momo bit her lip.

“I have one request, Mo. Can you do it?”

“W-what is i-it?” Momo asked.

“Can I kiss you?”

Momo looked away, still shocked at the things that’s happening then, looked back at her best friend.

Her soulmate.

Momo smiled, “Of course, Satang.”

Sana smiled sadly and leaned closer, “I thought you’ll say no.”

“Not for you.”

Their lips crashed.

And Momo couldn’t describe the feeling she felt that morning.

But she knew, it was the best feeling she felt.

And she wished, they’ll stay like this forever.

She felt Sana’s hands on her nape, playing with her hair. So, she placed her arms on her waist, pulling her closer.

It’s like the time when they were dancing.

But the thing is, they’re kissing.

And that’s the best thing that happened.

Sana felt that Momo’s kissing her back and she felt that her heart’s about to burst.

Sana’s the first one to break the kiss. She opened her eyes, seeing Momo with swollen and red lips, and smiled.

“Thanks, Mo.”

Momo smiled back, “Anytime.”

Sana pulled away from her embrace and picked her bag, getting out of the room.

Maybe, slow dancing with Sana is the best thing Momo did.

In her entire life.

 

//


End file.
